HatakeSetsuko
'Character Profile' Character First Name: Setsuko 'Character Last Name: ' Hatake 'IMVU Username:' HatakeSetsuko 'Nickname:' Monkey, Suko, The White Wolf 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 06/13/190 (AFTER NARUTO) 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Japanese/White 'Height:' 4'11 'Weight:' 60 lbs 'Blood Type:' A Positive 'Occupation:' Genin 'Civilian Talents: ' Is excellent in drawing manga and painting. As of lately he has also taken up writing so one day he has hopes of continuing the "Icha Icha" Series his great great grandfather use to love so much. 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Tattoo tribal marks on both sides of the face. These were tattoo markings givin to him as a child in the honor of his father having them. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure no Sato. 'Relationship Status: ' Currently seeing Kirehime Kanagawa :3 'Family: ' Kakashi Hatake = Great distant Grandfather 'Missions: ' 'Personality:' Setsuko is like any 13 year old, full of energy and lots of questions. Deep down he is a boy of passion who inspires to be the best and the very best at that! He looks at every situation as a chance to shine and do better than anyone could have ever imagined. This is not only to prove it to himself but to know in satisfaction that he would have made his Great Great Grandfather proud! As of lately Setsuko has matured, showing that he would some day be the leader that his great great grandfather would be. It was obvious that he would need to mature in order to succeed in his goals. With having his eyes set on becoming a part of the Yonshi 7, he wants to make sure that he ready for anything and everything that is coming his way. So to Setsuko, it is no longer about games, it is no longer about laughs but it is about seeing the big picture in front of him. Alot his inspiration would have to come from seeing his peers grow and seeing them as squad succeed in all their tests. Just as much as he wants to see himself grow, it is important to him that his team continues to strive for their goals also. 'Behaviour: ' Generally Setsuko is a bit of a goofball in his free time, always trying to make someone smile or laugh. When it comes to the battlefield though he shows no remorse to his opponent. He will take them down until every bone in his body is broken, his blood is ran dry and his honour is proved! 'Nindo: ' In the famous words of his Great Great Grandfather “Based on my first impression, I’d have to say…hmm…how shall I put this? I HATE YOU!” 'Character Shinobi Information' 'Summoning:' N/A (Has not learned summoning yet) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hatake Clan/ Uchiha Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Suiton 'Element Two:' Raiton 'Weapon of choice:' White Fang of Konohana 'Strengths:' Genjutsu and Jutsu copying with Sharigan of the Hatake Clan 'Weaknesses:' Ninjutsu would have to be where he fails the most. Seeing that Setsuko is clumsy but straight to the point, he sees no need to be stealthy. Also woman are a weakness of his... their big breast make him melt... 'Chakra colour:' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory': Normal Kunai (16 Pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 32 of them are explosive Kunai Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 8 The White Fang of Konohana ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 6 ''' '''Any other weaponry: Gourd (costing 5 pieces each): 5 Total: 50 Pieces 'Allies: ' Yonshigakure, Lord Kurakage Lucien Sebek and Lady Sadira of The Hidden Shadow Village. 'Enemies:' Rival- Takashiro Yuki Background Information: Up in the northern part of The Land of Lighting is the small village known as The Village Hidden in The Snow. Growing up Setsuko had one goal in mind and that was to be just like his great ancestor Kakashi Hatake. In honour of Setsuko’s great grandfather he would wear a headband over his left eye. Sometime after the age of 9 Setsuko would see that his left eye would shift into an odd looking red eye with to dots but it was only briefly flashing in and out, unable to use though. After seeing this Setsuko would go to archives in the village to learn what it was and he would see that this ocular eye was something only the Uchiha clan had. He would learn that his great great grandfather Kakashi had one also. Setsuko would find out that the eye of Obito Uchiha would be given to Kakashi as a gift before Obito died. When Setsuko asked his grandmother about this explained a little about the Hatake clan. His grandmother would explain to him that this was all possible through was the fact this is grandmothers blood line was in the descendants of the Uchiha Clan. So when the Hatake Clan and the Uchiha Clan mated, it made it possible for future offspring with Hatake DNA to carry the Sharigan but only in the left eye. His grandmother would also give him two items passed down through the direct lines of the Hatake Clan and that was, an old book entitled "icha-icha paradise/tactics" and the White Fang Blade of Konohana that was said to have been missing. It was held for Setsuko until the time was right in which that time was now. Now at the age of 13 Setsuko left the land of Snow in order to find more information on his ancestors. In his journey’s he would hope to find a new place to call home and make friends along the way. Setsuko knew that this was his chance to show the world that The White Wolf will make a difference to these lands, just as his great grandfather did so long ago. Current Events Seeing that Setsuko has been at Yonshi for several months now, he has managed to gain some respect from the other students around him.They could see that he was nothing to joke with and that he would do what he needed to in order succed. The only issue that he is having is that his Sharingan is not acting they way it should, it mearly sits in his eye socket, not allowing him any benfits. As much as he studies and tries to make it work, nothing seems to happen. Roleplaying Library Just Another Day In Yonshi Village Lecture: Battle Tactics Event Kyuubi Threat The Battle of Yonshi Plains Setsuko V.S Taka Jinora V.S Taka Team Inkroe Genjutsu Training Team Inkroe Training One Team Inkroe Yonshi Ramen Team Inkroe Training Two Training with Sai and Ryu - Taijutsu! Category:Genin Category:Team Inkroe